The Wolf
by worldofmisfits
Summary: Nora Miller was never meant to be average. Her entire family was made up of werewolves. She was born into a supernatural life, just like Derek Hale. In fact, she grew up with him. That is until his family died and he disappeared. Now, after the death of one of his remaining family members, he's back. He's out for blood, and he wants Nora's help. *Set during season 1* Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

I was sprinting through the woods, my heart about to pound out of my chest. I could sense the excitement that was rolling off my pursuer. He was gaining on me, and even with my abilities, I couldn't outrun him forever. True to cliché, I stumbled over a tree branch and landed face first on the cold hard dirt. I rolled quickly and leapt to my feet. I pushed myself to run harder and faster than before, dodging trees and bushes that would pop up in my path. I could hear his footsteps thudding behind me even though he was a good 300 yards back. I grabbed a low tree branch and swung my body upwards. I quickly scaled the tree and rested at the top. I watched as my pursuer came into view. He was a full wolf, with terrifying blood red eyes. The eyes of an Alpha.

I watched as he sniffed the air. He caught my scent and his head snapped up to me. We made eye-contact and a slow vicious smile crept onto his face. He lifted a clawed hand, and slammed it into the base of my tree. The tree groaned under the pressure, it'd been a dry season leaving every tree in the forest weak and brittle. He slammed it again and I felt the tree shake. I looked around and realized that even if I was extremely agile, I'd never make the jump to the next tree. I considered my options, 1. I could stay in the tree and wait for him to give up, but he was an Alpha so giving up wasn't all that likely. 2. I could attempt to make the jump for the next tree and most likely plummet to the ground leaving me weak and unable to properly defend myself. Or 3. I could man up and fight my way out of this. Option three seemed the most logical.

I dropped to my feet in front of him. He immediately swung out a paw. I dodged the hit only barely, his claws catching my shirt. I jumped up, planted my hands on his shoulders and flipped over him, landing behind him. My claws had unsheathed and my eyes turned a bright blue. I swung my hand back, jamming my claws into his flesh, and I pulled upward. I was running on pure instinct now. My fingers still embedded in his back I swung my body around ripping his right side open. He let out and angry howl and swung at me again. This time he caught me, ripping his claws down my left shoulder. I whimpered in pain and slashed at his back again, I was getting nowhere. He healed much quicker than I did, him being an Alpha and all. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me into the tree. The tree shook under my weight, and I heard it crack from the force. My head was spinning from the impact. Spots in my vision, I clawed at his face this time. I cut him deeply enough to distract him for a few minutes, so I took my opportunity and kicked him backwards. He flipped up quickly and before attacking me again he froze. He could sense someone, or something. Something I couldn't. He threw me again, and ran off into the woods. I followed after him for a while, adrenaline pumping through my veins, and then I caught what he had sensed. There were two teenage boys walking through the woods, talking about lacrosse, a body, and asthma. I recognized their voices. It was Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. Seconds later, I heard the Sheriff, Stiles' dad catch Stiles while Scott remained hidden. I listened as the Sheriff escorted his son away muttering about delinquency. That left Scott alone in the woods with the Alpha. I was in no condition to fight again, so I prayed he would make it out okay.

My prayers however, were ignored. I climbed the tree for protection, even though it didn't work out so well the first time and I watched as Scott made his way through the woods. Then, I heard the thundering of hooves as a small stampede of deer ran through. That's when I saw it, the glowing red eyes that would probably haunt me for the rest of the year. He was stalking Scott like prey. Scott was terrified, and it rolled off him in heavy waves. The Alpha was enjoying his game, and I knew I was about to watch my classmate become dinner. I watched as the Alpha approached Scott while he was still trying to reorient himself. I knew I had to help somehow, so just as the Alpha jumped onto Scott, I dropped to the ground swaying slightly from the blood loss. I shifted, and I roared as loudly as I could muster. The wolf turned and growled viciously. Scott was smart though, and he took the Alpha's distraction as his chance to run. The Alpha charged at me again, but I wasted no time. I began sprinting through the woods, only this time he didn't follow. I was deep in the woods when I chose to stop and rest against a tree.

I was alone, bruised and bloody. The cuts in my shoulder were deep and still bleeding steadily. My head was pounding, and my entire body was aching from the collision with the tree. I huffed, and shifted back. My cell phone had been lost somewhere in the woods, and I was in too much pain to run home. Looks like I was walking home. I could have gone to Laura's house, or I should say the charred remains of it. But that wasn't an option anymore. Whoever that alpha was, wherever he came from, he killed Laura. That meant three things, 1. The Alpha was even stronger than before. 2. The Hunters would come back looking for said Alpha. And 3. Laura Hale was dead, which meant her younger brother would come home, looking for her killer.


	2. Chapter 2

After the brush with the Alpha, and several hours spent in the woods waiting to heal, I was finally able to get myself home. The sun was just barely rising when I pushed open my front door. Normally I would've just swung into my bedroom window, but my shoulder was in no condition to do anything like that. I usually tried to avoid getting caught sneaking out at all costs, but today I didn't care. I knew my mom would jump into "Mama Wolf" mode and frankly I didn't care. I felt like I'd been run over by a Mack truck. I stepped into the foyer and listened for my mom's heartbeat. It was racing. I could hear here in the kitchen, and she was pacing. I stumbled into the kitchen, the pain and exhaustion finally becoming too much for me. I may be a werewolf, but even we can only take so much. My mom finally glanced up after I plopped into a chair groaning as I did so. "Nora! Where the hell have you-My God what happened to you?!" My mother rushed to me, she gripped my face, checking me all over as she took in my ripped and bloody clothes. I didn't even know the extent of my injuries, I'd been too pumped up on adrenaline to truly notice. "Baby, what happened?" My mother asked again quietly. Her eyes shined with concern. She was very protective over me after what happened a few years ago.

A few months before the Hale fire, which claimed the lives of eleven innocent wolves and humans alike, my father and younger brother, Wesley, had been training in the woods when some rogue Hunters tracked them down. They chased my family members deep into the woods, before my brother set off a trip wire which sent 9000 volts of electricity through his young body. My father, fed up with running, attacked. He killed one of the hunters, and within moments my brother and father were dead. Wesley was nine, I was fourteen. We knew my father had died, when my mother and I were sitting at the kitchen table and suddenly she let out a pained howl and her eyes flashed blood red. It was an extreme shock, and then with the Hale fire not even 3 months later, my mother has been ultra-protective. And quite frankly I didn't blame her.

The Hunters have a code, they don't attack unless a wolf spills human blood. They broke the code when they attacked my father and brother. The Hales tried to help us, but that went nowhere fast. It was rumored that Derek, who was 19 at the time, had a thing going with the Argents 20 year-old daughter Kate. No one would ever place blame on him, but he did bring her into our lives. Even though we had no proof it was actually Kate who did anything, deep down, we knew. Shortly after the fire, Derek and his sister Laura packed up and left Beacon Hills. They checked their uncle, Peter, into a long term care facility, where he would be for the rest of his life. The fire had left him scarred on 60% of his body and a vegetable. I never thought I would see the Hales' again, that is until about a week ago when I caught Laura's scent. I'd been doing my daily run through the woods, when I suddenly caught the scent I hadn't smelt in the last five years. I changed direction and ran for the Hale house. She must have sensed me coming because she was waiting for me at the front door.

"_What's up Miller?" Laura smirked at me. She had gotten a little taller, and her once long light brown hair was cropped short and dyed a deep reddish-brown. Her blue eyes were the same as always though, just like Derek's._

"_What are you doing here?!" I jumped with excitement. Although I was closer in age to Derek, Laura had always been my favorite Hale. Laura laughed and pushed the door open a little wider, allowing me inside. _

"_Something's going to happen. I'm not entirely sure what, but I want to be ready when it happens," she explained while preparing some tea. I looked up at her, another question burning the tip of my tongue. "He's not here, and I don't think he'll ever come back," Laura said solemnly. I gasped at her sudden answer to my unasked question. I missed Derek. It'd been a very long time. _

Earlier tonight, I was supposed to meet up with the elder Hale sibling. She told me she had something to tell me, something that would change everything. That's why I had gone into the woods tonight. But when I was making my way to her home, I smelled fresh blood. And there was a lot of it. I quickly ran towards the smell, and I felt nauseated with what I saw_. _Laura Elizabeth Hale was lying in a huge pool of her own blood, her lower half detached from her upper half. I had felt hot tears spring to my eyes, when I sensed him. The man who killed my oldest friend, a girl who was like family to me. He growled viciously, his eyes burning red, and that is when our game of cat and mouse began.

I felt my mother nudge me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked into her eyes and saw all the questions swimming around them. I pulled myself out of her embrace and headed for the stairs. I was in desperate need of a hot shower. I turned back to my mother, "Laura's dead. There's a new Alpha mom, get ready," I whispered before heading up to shower my horrible night away.


	3. Chapter 3

After I showered off the multiple layers of sweat, dirt, and blood I examined my wounds. My left shoulder was completely wrecked and not healing at all. Alpha wounds don't heal quickly, unless you are an Alpha yourself. My back was still ached from slamming into the tree, but the bruising was already gone. I put a patch of gauze on my shredded shoulder and I taped it down. I walked back to my room, threw on a black v-neck, my favorite pair of yoga pants, and my leather jacket. I picked up my bookbag, resting it on my right shoulder to avoid touching the cuts. As I went down the stairs, my mom appeared at the railing holding a steaming cup of coffee with one sugar and a tiny bit of cream. My personal favorite. "Honey, you don't have to go today. I want answers, you can't just leave things like that," I took the coffee cup from my mom and made my way into the kitchen to grab an apple.

"Look mom, I'm fine. A little scratched up, but I swear I'm okay. I'm not missing the first day of school, okay?" My mom rolled her eyes and handed me the keys to my jeep.

"We'll talk when you get home," I nodded and briskly walked out the door.

I pulled in the school parking lot, and I caught a sudden scent. There was another wolf. It was Derek, and it definitely wasn't Laura. The Alpha's scent would have been much more powerful. There was a new wolf. Someone had either been changed, or there was someone new in town. I had to get to the bottom of this.

I brushed past the majority of the student population and spent a few extra seconds trying to pick up the smell again. Whoever it was, their scent was weak. I was walking into school when I sensed my best friend, Lydia Martin, walking down the hall. I stopped and waited for her. "Nora! Have you heard?" Lydia called out excitedly. My first thought was that they'd already found Laura, which meant that neither I nor any other wolf in the area would get to bury her properly. "We're getting a new student today! Amy, Ally, Aria, I don't know something with an A," I almost sighed in relief, there was still time to find all of her and take care of the body.

Lydia was all school spirit all the time. A lot of that stemmed from her being Jackson Whittlemore's girlfriend. Jackson was the star of the lacrosse team, and one of the most popular people in Beacon Hill's High School, if not the most popular. My popularity in the school, while unwanted by me, came from being Lydia's best friend. Even though we were polar opposites, we'd known each other since birth. We were born just days apart, and our moms were best friends. So Lydia was kind of stuck with me.

I looked up at Lydia and smiled, "That's great Lyd. Time to play welcome wagon, right?" Lydia rolled her eyes at me and grabbed my hand. She pulled me too Jackson's locker so we could wait for him. Jackson and I didn't exactly like each other, but we didn't hate each other either. I didn't treat him the way Lydia did, making him feel better about himself just to keep him happy, and he didn't like that much. While waiting, we swapped schedules. We had three classes together, chem with Harris, economics with Finstock, and lunch. I'd see my redheaded best friend plenty.

Lydia, Jackson, and I walked into economics together. Jackson ended up sharing the same three classes with Lydia and I, and he also had gym with me. We were just sitting around talking about nothing in particular, when I caught the scent again. This time it was stronger. I turned to the door, and watched as Scott McCall and his sidekick walked in. It had to be Scott, he was the only other one in contact with the Alpha last night. Unless Stiles had some secret werewolf bloodline, but that was unlikely. I watched Scott out of the corner of my eye, he gingerly sat down in a chair next to Stiles. He seemed to be favoring his left side.

The bell rang, and with my super senses, it sounded like a bomb exploded in my head. I've had years of practice with it though, so I was able to block it out. As the teacher began droning on and on about the syllabus, my thoughts drifted to McCall. What if I'd been too late? What if the Alpha had bit him? My mom had walked away from pack life after my dad and brother died. We weren't exactly omegas as we had each other, but still we were more susceptible to hunter attacks or other packs that wanted to make us their bitch. There was no way my mom would take on a bitten wolf, that was my dad's strong suit. He was strong enough to handle them. If he was still alive, he'd take the boy under his wing in a heartbeat. I heard a phone ring in the distance, and it broke me out of my trance. I overheard something about needing a pen before I tuned back into the teachers monologue.

I heard the door open, and Lydia poked me in the side to direct my line of vision to the new girl. "Class this is Allison Argent, please do everything you can to make her feel welcome," I bit back a growl. Argents' and wolves do not mix. They never have, and they never will. The Hale family was proof of that. I watched from the corner of my eye as the brunette took the seat in front of Scott. I could hear Lydia babbling about how pretty she was, and how we just had to take her in, but I wasn't listening. I was watching as Scott reached into his pocket and fished out a pen. He tapped Allison on the shoulder, and she turned back to face him. He handed her the pen while holding a lovesick grin on his face. I knew it, no one would've been able to hear the girl's phone conversation unless they were right next to her, or they were a wolf. And judging by the look on his face, the baby wolf was already crushing on his worst enemy. Well, fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched Scott carefully for the rest of the day, making sure he wasn't about to shift. I had either him, Stiles, or Allison in the all of my classes. While keeping an eye on him, I watched Allison. Werewolves aren't exactly trusting creatures except when it comes to pack, but I have to be extremely cautious of Argents or Silvers for that matter. After an awkward lunch in which Lydia was basically interrogating the new girl, which I actually felt bad for seeing as how Lydia can be very pushy, we all agreed to meet in the bleachers and watch lacrosse try-outs. Which is where I was headed now. I took my usual place next to Lydia, I was mainly there for moral support. Even though her boyfriend was the star player, she still got nervous for him.

We watched as they warmed up, and then Finstock ordered them to line up. I watched as he handed the goalie stick to McCall and sent him to the goal. I suddenly became very aware, lacrosse was an angry sport as it was, add a new werewolf into the mix and it wouldn't be pretty. I was as Scott worked his way through the line, beating everyone. Then, Jackson stepped up. He looked like a bull ready to charge. Jackson never liked when anyone threatened his status. He took off sprinting at McCall and flung the ball as hard as he could muster at him. I watched intently as Scott stopped the ball midair. The bite was definitely taking effect.

I watched the rest of practice in which Scott definitely gave Jackson a run for his money. Towards the end as I was packing up my bag, I heard Scott ask Stiles to take him back to the woods to find his inhaler. Stiles agreed, and they packed up their stuff and headed for the showers. I decided to follow them to the woods, just to see if the Alpha made another appearance. While the boys were in the locker room I got a head start. I parked near the reserve, and took off running into the woods. My body was almost grateful for the exertion. I returned to wear I'd last seen the Alpha last night, and I climbed up to the top of a tree. I'd be waiting to make sure the Alpha didn't come back. I waited about ten minutes before I heard them approaching. Scott was rooting around the ground and Stiles was talking to him, joking about being a werewolf, when all of a sudden the human boy cut off. I quickly positioned myself for the attack. I looked down and was stunned to see Derek Hale, clad in dark jeans and a leather jacket glaring at the younger boys. "This is private property," Derek growled. I hadn't seen him in years, and obviously he was still a very angry wolf.

"Sorry, we uh-didn't know. We were just looking for something, but uh-forget it," Scott stuttered out. If I wasn't a werewolf, I wouldn't have seen the quick flash of Derek's hand, or how quickly Scott reached up and caught his inhaler. Stiles sucked in a breath, and looked back and forth between the two.

"Now leave," Derek growled again, and the boys didn't waste any time getting out of there. I waited for the boys to get enough distance before dropping to the ground. Derek had already turned, and was walking back towards the charred remains of his family home.

"Hey Hale," I called out, and the older wolf quickly spun on his heel. He appraised me quickly, before a small smirk showed on his lips.

"Little wolf, you've grown up," I grimace at my childhood nickname, before taking five long strides to where the man stood. I launched myself into his arms, hissing when his hand brushed the Alpha wounds. Derek's eyes darkened, "What's the matter?" I looked at the wolf sadly.

"Derek," I started.

"I know, I found half of her this morning," He cut me off, and my jaw dropped.

"Derek, I'm so sorry," I hugged him again "It wasn't the Argents though," His head snapped up at this, and his eyes flashed briefly. I grabbed his shoulders, "I had a run in with the new Alpha last night. There is no way in hell that an Argent did it I promise," He looked stunned for a moment.

"What about that kid? He smelled like a wolf," He looked angry and a little confused.

"He's already started. Derek, he's going to build a new pack," Derek growled and his eyes flashed again. I knew he had control over his wolf, but we are still a very unpredictable species.

"We can't let him do that," I nodded in compliance, "Nora, I'm gonna need your help on this," I sighed, I had already seen this coming. I nodded again, and Derek looked to the house. I could smell blood coming from that direction, more specifically, I could smell Laura's blood. He didn't just need my help with the Alpha or the new wolf. He needed my help burying his sister. His last functioning relative.

"Let me call mom, she'll know what to do," Derek nodded, and for the briefest moment I saw a flash of complete anguish pass through his eyes. I pulled out my cell phone and punched in moms number, "Mom, no no I'm fine. Listen I'm in the woods, no I haven't seen the Alpha again. Derek is here mom, and he has part of Laura. He wants to bury her so she'll be undetected. Okay, okay. Thanks, love you too," I hung up and looked at him, "You do have wolfsbane right?" Derek scoffed and led me into the house. He pulled me into the basement and showed me the assortment his family had collected. The basement had been completely untouched by the fire. I pulled out the one that would put Laura in her full form carefully. I quickly dropped it into the bag Derek was holding.

"I will get my revenge Nora," Derek said seriously. I nodded, and handed him some rope. If we were going to do this we had to do this right. Thank god I didn't have any homework tonight.

We'd been digging for hours, and finally the hole was deep enough. Derek climbed out of the hole and grabbed the body. I watched as he carefully lowered her into the ground. Together we started filling in the hole. I helped him lay the rope in a spiral, and I planted the wolfsbane. Laura would be at peace now. I looked at Derek, and he just looked so utterly lost. The few weeks before he left all those years ago, he had turned to stone. No emotion whatsoever. He looked so alone and crushed, and my heart lurched. I missed the boy from my childhood, he died along with the rest of his family.

I pulled Derek into my arms once more, and I felt hot liquid seep through my shirt. I was in shock, but I didn't say a word. I just let him cry for a while. Finally he pulled himself together and out of my embrace, thanked me quickly and went back inside. I wasn't surprised. That's just how Derek Hale was. So I left, it was late so I ran quickly back to my jeep. I drove home, said hello to my mother, and went to bed. I dreamed of those red eyes. They were so different from my mothers, so bloodthirsty. It was terrifying, and maybe if I had been paying attention when I climbed out of my jeep, I would have noticed those eyes watching me head into my house.


End file.
